Selma Winston
by NoahPuckermanxoxo
Summary: Dette er bare en skoleoppgave jeg fant påpc-en min... den er ikek s god.. men men :P R&R!


SELMA WINSTON

_Dette er historien om 13 år gamle Selma Winston. Hun har mørke krøller som faller lett på skuldrene hennes, hun har iskalde øyne som får deg på ville veier hver gang du ser i dem, hun er ganske ute på jordet selv. Hun tenker for mye sier moren, Elisebeth. Hun følger ikke med, sier læreren, Cecilie. Hun er rar, sier alle vennene hennes. Det er sant, alt sammen. Hun tenker og tenker og tenker... Hun har forskjellige dører i hodet sitt... En som drar til en verden fullt av rare og spesielle dyr og mennesker, hun har dører til skolen, der hun lærer... Hun har til og med en dør til et lite mørk, kaldt kott... Det er det stedet hun er i oftest..Det er det stedet hun føler seg tryggest...Vil hun noen gang finne et sted utenfor hodet sitt som hun føler seg trygg?Eller vil hun en dag miste alt sammen?_

_"_SELMA! Skolen begynner 10 minutter, du må kjappe deg!" ropte moren til Selma. Selma svarer ikke... Hun sitter alene i kottet sitt..." Selma?" Spurte moren. Selma åpnet døren og gikk ut av kottet. Med en gang hun steg ut av det kalde kottet, hørte hun moren si navnet.. Nei ROPE navnet hennes. "SELMA!" Ropte moren. Med en gang moren skrek, fòr hendene til Selma opp til ørene. " Hva?" spurte Selma og kikket seg rundt for å sjekke at alt var på plass. Du vet, at moren ikke hadde knust noe for å få oppmerksomheten hennes eller noe sånt. "Du må komme deg til skolen, Selma!" svarte moren. "Ok..." Selma løp ut av døren og ringte på til bestevenninen, Susanne. Da moren til Susanne åpnet, sa hun at Susanne allerede hadde løpt til skolen. "Åja... vel, jeg må gå... det var fint å se deg, Clara!" svarte Selma og løp til skolen.

5 minutter.. Hun SKAL klare det... Hun bråstoppet rett foran døren, hun åpnet døren forsiktig og prøvde å sette seg ned uten å lage en lyd... men selfølgelig klarte hun å dytte til en stol... "Hva var det?" spurte lærer Mr. Harris. "Det var bare Selma som prøvde å lure seg inn igjen, Mr. Harris." svarte Isabella hånlig og smilte triumferende. "Bare gå og sett deg, Selma. Selma?" spurte Mr. Harris. Men Selma, som dessverre var i sin egen verden. Denne gangen, hadde det kommet en helt ny dør. I denne var det et stort enhodet monster, på størrelsen med den monster-trucken Selma og moren så i vinterferien. Den hadde hodet til Isabella, de lange flettene hang over de brede skuldrerene til monster-kroppen. De lysebrune øynene hennes var blitt til gule og sinte øyne. Kroppen til monsteret var som en slangekropp, men den hadde bein og armer. Den var gigantisk. Selma ante ikke hva hun skulle gjøre... Hun så på tingen...Så kom et minnet opp...

"_Det var i 6. klasse, hun og noen venner gikk på en Clarisse McPaul konsert, det var en herlig følelse. Hun hadde frivillig gått opp på scenen sammen med Clarisse, og begynt å danse og synge med. Men så skjedde ulykken.. Selma datt utenfor scenen og kom på det mørke og kalde sykehuset. Hun hadde ikke klart å komme seg inn i dørene sine lenger.. Det bare var som om vinden suste rett inn det ene øret og ut det andre. Hun klarte ikke presset.. Hun TRENGTE det mørke kalde kottet sin, helt bakerts i hodet... Mange hadde sagt at hun var nødt til å slutte med å sette seg selv på pause... Det var irriterende, sa de... Det synes ikke Selma... Hun hadde opplevd alt det ingen andre noen sinne vil gjøre...Hun TRENGTE kottet sitt, hun TRENGTE alle dørene sine.. hun TRENGTE alt sammen..."_

Kanskje dette betød at Selma kom til å miste alt.. Hvis hun ikke står opp mot Isabella/monsteret. Akkurat da fikk Selma en fløyte i hånden. Den var rund nede i enden, den var lyserød og hadde mange prikker på den. Selma blåste i den.. Et stort skrik kom ut... Lyden torturerte monsteret.. Det la seg ned på bakken og begynte å gråte.. Selma stoppet, gikk ned på knær og prøvde forsiktig å ta på monsteret.. Det gikk ikke så bra... Monsteret hogget til henne og hun besvimte... Monsteret tok henne med til en dør som Selma hadde sett før, men ALDRI hadde åpnet.. Det var et svart dødnings hode på døren og håndtaket var en knyttneve som holdt dørhåndtaket. Monsteret kastet Selma inn og der var hun... fanget... ikke i sin egen fantasi verden.. Men i den virkelige...

slutt

Amalie 7B


End file.
